


Let Me

by haru_itchy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_itchy/pseuds/haru_itchy
Summary: Something's off with Kuroo and Kenma tries to stay strong for his boyfriend and their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am kuroken trASH so i wrote this lmao

Let me  
*  
Like every other night, Kenma is sitting on his bed playing video games when his phone goes off from across the room. Kenma, being Kenma, he completely ignores it and isn’t about to go get up and get it for sure. He just isn’t about that life. After a while, the ringing stops and the only sound resonating in the room is the clicking and tapping of the buttons on Kenma’s device. Of course, the silence doesn’t last very long as his phone goes off again. Kenma is perfectly fine with ignoring it once more.

“Ah, what if it’s Kuroo?” It hits Kenma. 

Kuroo always nags at Kenma for never answering his phone and his lectures could go on for hours. So, Kenma held an oath since then only to answer when Kuroo calls. Besides, Kuroo is the only person that calls Kenma on his cellphone anyway. Everyone else knows better than to call so they all just send texts. Kenma might be a bit late to respond but he will get back to you…after he’s done, that is. If it’s important then well, they’ll just tell Kuroo to pass on the message.

Kenma decides that it’s too much of a risk to ignore the phone call. So he gets off the bed and goes to pick it up. It is Kuroo.

“Hello, Kuroo?”

“Kenma. I’m coming over. Can I? Come over? I just got off the train.”

“What? Yeah, it’s fine. Why, though?”

But Kuroo has already hung up. Kenma doesn’t think too much of it, Kuroo is at the station after all. The call could’ve just been dropped with the bad service underground; but then… Kuroo would’ve called right back to ensure Kenma that he didn’t hang up on him. Not that Kenma needs any but that’s just Kuroo. To Kenma, something’s a little off with the way Kuroo was acting. Kuroo never hangs up on Kenma and Kuroo is usually a lot whinier and kind of…just a little bit cute. Kenma decides that he should act neutral and see what kind of face Kuroo makes when he shows up. Better not make anything out of nothing. A little later after that, there’s a knock on Kenma’s door. He moves to open it only to reveal a very tired looking Kuroo. 

Kuroo’s hair is a mess – I mean it always is but this time, it’s different. Almost like he’s been running his hands through it one to many times, almost like he’s been yanking and pulling at it. He’s in a track bottoms and a plain white shirt so he must’ve been out for a run but a part of Kenma knew that Kuroo was probably running so hard for way too long. Kuroo’s the kind of person that thinks he’s going to be able to clear his mind with a short run but he ends up pushing himself and overexerting in an attempt to run away from the problems he’s facing. By now Kenma’s already aware that there’s something on the other’s mind. Kuroo isn’t the type to let things get to him so when something does get to him, most of the time it is very serious. Most of the time it involves Kenma himself.

Kuroo walks in and immediately drops all his bags in the hallway and stares at Kenma with droopy eyes. He has a face like he’s run out of options and he’s all lucked out.   
“Kuro. . .you want to take a shower first?” Kenma asks softly.

It’s so unlike Kuroo to just stand there, not uttering a single word, not coming over to do anything.  
Kuroo nods ever so slightly that if Kenma wasn’t watching him so intently, he’d miss it. Kenma waits patiently as Kuroo showers. He tries to resume his game but the situation is so unsettling that he can’t concentrate. After losing the battle, he switches it off and sits on his bed listening to the sound of running water from the toilet. The door is slightly ajar and a little of the elder boy’s shadow can be seen. Kenma occasionally calls Kuroo to make sure he hasn’t fallen asleep in the shower but considering the circumstances, Kenma is doing it to make sure Kuroo is okay.   
The sound of running water stops and Kenma hears the familiar sound of the shower curtain being pulled aside. Kuroo stays in the toilet for a fair amount of time and through the small crack Kenma could see Kuroo standing by the sink, just staring into the mirror. 

“Kuro? You okay?” Kenma calls out but Kuroo doesn’t budge.

Kenma then gets off the bed to knock on the door.

“Kuro,” He tries again, pushing the door a little.

The door swings back and suddenly Kuroo’s warmth is everywhere. Kuroo hugs Kenma with his head on the blonde’s chest. Kenma’s heart speeds up; a little from the shock of being enveloped by surprise and also because it’s really scaring him. Kenma’s first instinct is to push the other away but the aura Kuroo is projecting stops him. Kind of like Kuroo’s pleading him not to let go.

Something is wrong.

Kenma holds his boyfriend in his arms without saying a word and neither does Kuroo utter anything but it’s okay.   
If he wants to talk then he will. When he’s ready.

“I’m leaving,” Kuroo whispers.

Kenma’s hands still and the world stops. The only thing he can hear is the sound of his heart pounding like drums. It feels like his head it going to blow up. The shaking of Kuroo’s shoulders snap him back to reality. The third year is sobbing, his tears soaking the other’s shirt. Kenma doesn’t let Kuroo go, neither does he push him away. Instead, the younger boy holds his boyfriend tighter in his grasp, rocking Kuroo side to side to calm him down.

It won’t do if I don’t stay strong.

“Where to?”

“Osaka.”

“How come, Kuro?” Kenma strokes the dark haired boy’s hair, softly.

“Volleyball scholarhip.” 

“Kuro, isn’t that amazing?” With that Kuroo starts shaking violently, sobs getting more intense.  
The sound of Kuroo crying breaks Kenma’s heart into a million pieces, like shattered glass. He would do anything to take away the pain and would give absolutely everything to make Kuroo happy again.

“I’m sorry, Kuro, I’m sorry,” Kenma apologizes as he seemingly stepped on a landmine.

The blonde’s hand moves soothingly up and down the other’s back, shushing the crying boy. Kenma doesn’t say anything because sometimes it’s best to just let the other cry and cry until they feel better. Kenma would never tell Kuroo to stop crying because it’s okay to cry and to cry doesn’t mean you’re weak; it means you have feelings and that you care, just that is the strongest of all strength.

“It’s going to be okay, Kuro. I’m not going anywhere.”

“It’s not. It’s not going to be okay, okay?! Why… how is this okay for you?” His voice breaks as he says the blonde’s name.

“I’m leaving to another state, and that’s. . . okay. . .?” Kuroo retracts his arms and stares Kenma in the eyes, tears dripping as he slides down onto his knees.

“I see. . . it’s okay, right Kenma? It’s not. . . breaking your heart. . . is it. . . ?”

What. . .? No. That’s not it.

“Kuro, you know I don’t want you to leave me. You know that because you know that I love you. I love you, you idiot,” Kenma is now also on his knees, heavy tears falling off his lashes, “and it’s okay because you’re not leaving me. You’re just going to live your dreams and so am I. Kuro. . . even if you’re not here, you’re still with me. I still feel you here. . . with me. I’m not going anywhere and I’m not going to leave you for anyone else. You have my heart, so it doesn’t matter where you are, I’m always with you. That’s why it’s okay. You always piece me together, Tetsurou. You’re always there to pick me up whenever I fall apart, so this time. . . let me.”  
*


End file.
